deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Vlad the Impaler vs Genghis Khan
Vlad the impaler: The dark prince of wallachia who inspired the story of dracula vs Genghis khan: The great mogol leader who united the tribes and went to war againstb the chin Who is deadliest To find out our world class fighters are tesing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st centuary science we will see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is The deadliest warrior!!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the fight club. In this high tech area we have gathered scienctists, doctors and weapons experts to create a battle between two of the most threating leaders of all time. Fighting for vlad it's.... Vaclav Havlik (Medieval sword master) "Vlad was the most vicous person who ever lived. He impaled people just for fun no stupid horseman is gonna take him down" and Brahm Gallagher (Vlad historian) "Geghis may have conquored most of asia but that's just becuase vlad wasn't thier to implae him and laugh at his corpse" Vlad's experts are sure that victory is thiers, but the genghis experts are just as confident Fighting for genghis it's..... Khosbayar (U.S. Marine and mongal weapons specialist) "Genghis conquored many lands and fought many tough foes. What did vlad do??? Sit in a castle impaling people. He's not a fighter he's a behind the scenes general" and Timothy May, Ph.D (Author of the "Mongol art of war") "Genghis was traing from an early age and perfected his archery and swordsmanship. He will destroy vlad laugh at his cold lifeless body when it is over" Vlad smashes his way in with Genghis retaliates with The first test is for close range combat with the Turko-mongol saber vs the Kilji For the first test each sword was tested for it's attack power. Each experts have three pig carcasses in front of them which have the same thickness as human flesh. They have two swings on each pig. Vaclav goes first and slices the first pig in half with the kilji, sparking a roar of approval from the both Desmoulin and Gieger. He thrusts the sword through the other on going all the way though and more before slicing that one in half as well. Moving onto the last pig he slices open it's belly and snarls at before plunging the sword into his neck and leaving it thier. The experts and team members scream with joy and Armand Dorian goes in too inspect the damage. "Well as we can see the first two are obviously dead so let's look at the last one. Your slice across the belly has gone through the skin like a hot knife through butter. This guy would not be dead but would be on the floor dying not a threat to you anymore. The last one in the neck, well what do i have to say this guy is dead" "So what's your analasis" say Desmoulin, grinning with exictement "Well that you have managed to kill all three enemies in 15 seconds" dorian replies "Let's see what the saber can do" Khosbayar steps up to three new pig carceses, saber in hand. Grinning he makes swings his sword cutting ddeply into the pig but not chopping him in half. With another swing however that soon changes and desmoulin lets out a roar of approval. Moving onto the next target he thrusts it into the chest area twice, the two strikes only millimeteres apart. With another approving shout from gieger he moves onto the last target and slices downwards into the shoulder, making a slice that goes down to the ribs and then another one thrust into the stomach pulling it out downwards. Pumping his fist in victory he turns to the aproving grins of the host's as Armand Dorian goes to inspect the damage. "Well as we can see the first one is clearly dead so let's look at the next one. Well this one has two clean thrust's into the chest area both of these would be killing strikes. The last pig would be down after the first strike, not dead but badley injured and the other strike would have killed him eventually but he would still be alive". "My anayasis is two kills and one dying in 20 seconds" The three host's anaylise the footage and decide which one gets the edge. "This one easily goes to the kilji. It easily sliced through those pig carcasses and got three kills compared to the saber's two" Gieger says smiling "Yeah i have to agree the kilji is very powerful and will butcher genghis when he hits him" Dorian says lauching into an explantion of the damage it caused compaered to the saber. "Well then we are all agreed kilji gets the edge" Edge Goes to Vlad the imalper The next weapon test is the Jida lance vs the Halberd For the first test each warrior has to attack a ballsitic gel torso with thie respective weapons. Genghis is first and Khosbayar mounts his horse and holds his lance in front of him. Desmoulin starts the all to faamous countdown holding has hand above his head abringing it down to signifie a GO gesture 3 2 1 Khosbayar lets out a batle cry and charges towards the gel torso, aiming his lance for the chest. He strikes it sqaure in the chest, taking the torso of the metal pole and sending it crashing to the floor. Gieger and Desmoulin let out a roar of apreceating and even dorian has a huge grin on his face. The three host's walk over to the carnage and Armand Dorium inspects the body "Well you hit this gel torso right in the chest and it came out the other side. You would have gone right through the heart and this guy would be dead in a few seconds. The spped you went on the horse meant taht if thier was some unfortunate guy behind this one he would also be impaled" "Well that is impressive but we will have to see the halberd before we can make our decision" Gieger says Vaclav walks up to his gel torso, his halberd held tightly in hand. He snarls and swings the halberd, slicing open the neck of the dummy. He hears a shout of approval from behind and smiles and he rams the halberd into the torso's stomch. Mustering all his strength he lifts the torso off the metal bar, holding the halberd high above his head with the dummy on top. He sticks the halberd into the ground and roars as the corspe starts to slide down the halberd. Gieger, Dorium, and Desmoulin go crazy pumping thier fist's in the air and shouting. After that celebration they go over to inspect the damage. "Well that first slice to the neck obviously killed him and the impalement was just like a double kill" dorium explains. TBC You may vote but the weapons testing is not finished yet Category:Blog posts